


A good time

by SoThatGrass



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/F, Hot dogs everywhere, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Undertale Fanfic, Post pacifist undertale route, Reader-Insert, first of all i suck at tagging so dont judge, the first chapter is a short chapter, this will not become a sans x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoThatGrass/pseuds/SoThatGrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just want to have a good time with your new friends and perhaps... Your new family...?<br/>Is that even possible...?<br/>Even when your whole race is against you...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hotdogs and stress

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first fanfiction EVER  
> so if something is terribly wrong, can you random readers tell me in the comments or something?  
> Thanks!

"UUUUGGGGHHHHH"  
You literally slammed your head onto your wooden desk. Today has been a stressful day at work today. And you knew that tomorrow was going to be as stressful as todays because of all the stories coming in. So when you finally got relived from your work, you took a walk in the neighborhood park. You decided to eat some food here at the park from a concession stand because you were too lazy to cook today. After that you decided to take a loooooong bubble bathe and then sleep until the next day.

You stopped in front of a hot dog stand because you were in the mood of eating some hotdogs. Also, hotdogs relives your stress for some reason.

"Excuse me, but may I have a hot dog?" You ask politely. 

The man in front of the hot dog stand was in fact, a monster. A skeleton to be exact. He was wearing a light blue jacket and was wearing a white undershirt underneath. 

"ketchup, mustard, both, or nah?" He replied lazily.

"Ketchup please"

The skeleton ducked behind the stand to get your hotdog ready. While you waited, a fish looking lady ran past you. You waved at her and she gave you a big (yellow toothed) smile back.

"that'll be 2 bucks"

You turned around to see your hotdog ready. After you fished around $2, he said

"welp, you took too long. now its 5 bucks"

You rolled your eyes, deciding to play along with his joke. You took out 3 more dollars and gave it to him.

"dude, how slow can you go? now its 15 bucks"

You took out 10 dollars as fast as you can and gave it to the skeleton. He finally said

"welp, congrats man. a charity funded 13 bucks for you. what will you do?"

You thought for a while and then replied "I'll just give a huge tip to someone."

You left the money (yes, all 15 bucks) on the stand, took the hotdog, and started your way home. You took a bite off of the hot dog. 

Damn. This is good. You're definetly coming back there again.


	2. Newspapers and hot cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youre job at the newspaper is pretty boring at times, but stressful at the same time. Hot cats is now a thing and new neighbors! Lost of them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Its more than 1000 words long!  
> Sorry for bad english, me no do english good :(

 

  
The next day was pretty normal yet stressful again. The job at the newspaper was the same as usual, but ever since the monsters that came out of the underground about 5 months ago, the news has been stockpiled with stories. But editing the newspaper gets boring after some time if it's about the same things over and over again; racism over monsters and humans, a child named Frisk breaking the so called infamous "Barrier", and stars like Kanye East and Mettaton being rich and famous.

But recently, something has happened. A human attacked a monster and hurt the monster so much that it had to be rushed to the hospital. The monster called Chilldrake is recovering, but the hospital isn't treating them well. Chilldrake told the nurses that he was "near being dust" and "he only has 2 hp", but the hospital didn't care. It saddens you that people are mistreating monsters.

You sigh and wonder when Humanity is ever going to change. After you were done editing, you cleaned up your workspace and started to head home. Then you remembered something.

You completely forgot that you have new neighbors that are moving next door today. It's always nice to make new friends, right? You decided to make cookies really quick when you get home (they only take about 20 minutes to make) and pay your new neighbors a visit.

As you headed home, you wanted to buy another hotdog from that delicious hotdog stand you ate at yesterday. But.....

"sorry, we're out of hotdogs." The skeleton said with a grin

"What?" You were flabbergasted. How can the most delicious hotdogs in the world just simply run out?

The skeleton must have read the look on your face. Still grinning he answered

"but we do have 'hotcats'"

"Excuse me?" Thinking you heard him wrong

"yea, hot cats. the second best thing since hotdogs"

Finally getting his joke, you bought a 'hotcat"

A hotcat was just a hotdog with a drawing of a cat on one end. As you were munching deeply on it, you haven't realized the skeleton said something. He asked again

"so... what's your name?"

Still munching on your hotcat, you replied with your mouth full "My name is __________"

"the name's sans. sans the skeleton"

He took out his hand to shake with yours. When you shook his hand, a farting sound filled the air. You looked at the skeleton suspiciously but when you saw him, he was laughing really hard.

"man, the whoopee cushion in the hand trick." He laughed "it never gets old."

"Nope, that's it, I'm leaving." You say sarcastically. You pretend to leave.

"c'mon, not even a smile?"

"Nope nope nopety nope. Anyways I really got to leave, I have neighbors moving in next door."

" 's ok, i understand. i got people too see to. see you tomorrow?"

You agreed and headed home

_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=

Making cookies isn't really that hard after some practice. You just need some flour, sugar, eggs, chocolate chips, and some more things. You made the batter, put it on a tray, put the tray in the oven, and waited for the cookies to finish baking. After they were done, you put them in a box and headed towards the new neighbors home.

Surprisingly, the moving truck was still there. They must have a lot of stuff to umpack. You knocked on the door and waited.

"I'll get the door!"

The door opened and a fishlike monster lady appeared. She had red hair, a black tank-top, and an eyepatch over her left eye. She looked at you, a little surprised to see a human.

"Uhh... Hi!" You started "I'm your new neighbor next door!" You pointed at your house. "I'm __________ and wanted to welcome you here!"

The fishlike lady smiled her yellow(?) teeth. 

"HI THERE! My name's Undyne! Come right in!"

As you came in, you noticed how big the house was. Sure, all houses in this neighborhood are pretty big, but this house was basically a mansion. It had at least 5 bedrooms and a basement and an attic. I guess you can say that it's bigger in the inside.

"Woah" you said amazed. "This house is even bigger than mine! How many people are living here?"

Undyne smiled ferociously.  "About 6 monsters and 1 human are going to live here! Most of them are my friends, but one of them..." She blushed slightly but it was noticeable.

You raised one eyebrow. "Oh my goodness, it's noticeable, isn't it?" She finally said. You nodded.

"Alphys? Come meet out new neighbor!" Undyne shouted.

A yellow reptilian looking monster came up. She had glasses and was wearing a lab coat.

"H-hi! I'm Al-Alphys." She stuttered.  You tell her your name and greet her.

You remembered that you had a box of cookies. "Here, I made something for you guys" you handed out the box and gave it to Undyne.

"Awwwww... Thank you!" Undyne said. She took a cookie out, bit into it, and then gave it to Alphys. Alphys bit into the cookie too.

"These are delicious! You should teach us how to make cookies for us someday!" Undyne said munching between bites.

You smile and the three of you continue eating cookies. Finally you break the silence.

"So... Are you guys dating or something?" You ask.

"Y-yea! We've been together f-for about 4 months!" Alphys replied.

"That's sweet!" You say. "You two are cute together!"

They just blushed for about 10 seconds until a knock interrupted them. 

"I'll g-get the door this time." Alphys shouted, scuffling towards the door.

"So, why did you guys move here?" You ask.

"Oh, we decided that the monster hate is getting a bit too strong so we all shared our money to live in this place." She said sadly. "The old place where all of us used to live was this crappy apartment that was filled with monster haters. We wanted to watch each others backs. "

"Oh." You muttered. It's amazing how you can express what you're feeling in one word.

"But it's ok!" Undyne said optimistically. "It's like having a sleepover with your friends every day! Also, gold apparently costs a lot of money here in the surface!"

You were about to say something, but was cut off by Alphys. "Undyne! __________! Frisk and the others are here!

No way. Not the Frisk. The Frisk that freed all monsters and is constantly on the news is going to be your neighbor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it?


	3. Goats and Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 other families becomes your new neighbors too. Guess who...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! It's longer than 1000 words! Barely.  
> MISTAKES MISTAKES EVERYWHERE!  
> (Meaning, I didn't proofread this. if there's any mistakes, can you tell me?

You look out the door and see Frisk. Yep. That's them. It's the kid that's always on the news. They were holding a pot with a flower on it and they were with two other goat-looking monsters next to them. One was a female and had a pretty purple dress with a symbol on it. The other had a purple cloak and a yellow beard.

 

"Howdy! I'm Asgore." The one with the beard said. No way. Not Asgore too. Asgore as in Asgore Dreemurr the king of all monsters? You looked at the family in awe

 

The goat lady (which you already knew as Toriel) must have noticed you looking at them weirdly. 

 

"My dear, is something the matter...?" She asked. 

 

You finally noticed that you were staring and stopped. "OH! No, I just heard so much stories from you guys!" The family looked at you weirdly. "I work at the newspaper. You guys are on the news a lot" you told them. Pointing to them each you say, "You're Asgore Dreemurr, Toriel who-doesn't-want-to-be-called-Dreemurr Dreemurr, Frisk and.....?" 

 

"Oh, of course nobody heard of me. I'm just a nobody" the flower said.

 

"What...?" You reply. Flowers... That can talk...? That's something new. 

 

"Well then, what your name?" You asked politely.

 

"I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" He said it like he said it 100 times before. You ignored the fact and looked at Frisk

 

"Hi, I'm _________. You greeted, not to them, but to everyone. They told you that they said hi back. Is that how they talk...? Oh well, nothing surprised you anymore.

 

"HEY PUNKS! __________ made some cookies and they're DELICIOUS!" Undyne shouted as she holder out the cookie box for everyone to share. Everyone, including you, took one and began eating them.

 

"Goodness, these are really good!" Asgore complimented. "But nothing beats Toriel's butterscotch cinnamon pie." You glanced at Toriel.

 

"It is not my fault, everyone just loves my pies. They're just so pie-fect." Toriel replied with a smile. You pretended to get mad at her, but fail and laughed at her horrible pun instead. 

 

Frisk asked Undyne when the skeleton brothers are coming. They want to show Papyrus their new pasta recipe they found in the library.

 

"I dunno punk, they said they're going to be late, but better late than never."

 

With nothing else to talk about, the six of you guys (not including the flower) started unpacking the boxes. You worked on the living room while each monster started to arrange their own new rooms, with the exception of Toriel, who unpacked the kitchen and when she was done she started to make something.

_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_

 

You were in the middle of putting pillows on the couches when Toriel yelled "Dinner's ready!" You were so distracted in working that you didn't realize how hungry you were. Frisk already made it down the stairs while you could hear the others scuffling down to eat dinner. 

 

"Maybe I should go back home... So you guys can enjoy your new home..." You said quietly. 

 

"No,__________, it'll be a pleasure for us if you eat with us today." Asgore replied. Frisk silently agreed.

"Well, if you insist..." You reply back, embarrassed. You weren't used to this type of affection from others.

 

The next minute, you found yourself at the middle of the dinner table, eating with everyone. The food Toriel made was delicious that you couldn't help yourself to eat it all. And, there was something different about it. You could tell that it's the same chicken-noodle soup you ate all the time, but there was a strange feeling in it. Maybe it was how even though when you carried the bowl, it was hot but when you ate the soup, it was the perfect temperature. Or maybe how whenever you ate a bite, a small tingle lingers throughout your body.

 

While you were deep in thought, the door rang.

 

Frisk said they would get the door. They excused themselves from the dinner table to get it. Then, everyone stood up and walked toward it too. Before you got there a loud voice that is even louder than Undyne's rang out.

 

"HUMAN! IT IS SO NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN SO SOON!" You stopped walking to wince at the voice. Alphys noticed and gave a small giggle.

 

"Th-that's Papyrus." She explained. "He's the loudest of us all" 

 

"No kidding" you murmured back.

 

Next, a familiar voice was heard.

 

"'careful bro, we don't want a squished frisk, don't cha?" The familiar voice said.

 

You turned to the sound an was surprised to see sans there. sans also seemed to just notice you too.

 

"Uhhhhhhhhh...." You say dumbfounded and flabbergasted. sans seems to be the same way too. You and sans stared at each other which seemed like an eternity until a loud sound sproinged you back to life.

 

"HELLO HUMAN! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" Papyrus (you assume) asked.

 

"I-I'm __________, it's nice to see you" you tell him.

 

Everyone invited the skelebros to dinner but they refused, saying they ate before they came here. Saying that you were done with dinner, you walked towards the couch where sans was and tried to learn more about him and his brother. 

 

"So...." You tried to start a conversation but nothing came up.

 

" why are you here?" he asked. You got a little startled at the question and started to overthink if monsters accept humans or not. sans noticed and said "not that I mind or anything, it's just a question"

 

Calming down a little, you answer "I'm your new neighbor. I live around over there." You pointed to a place that would have been your house if you were outside.

 

You and sans talked to each other a little more. You learned that sans came from a snowy area called Snowdin and he loves to make puns. As you were laughing at his horrible puns, sans slurped on a bottle of ketchup. How could he drink beverages... Or even eat food...? Does he have a stomach or does it disappear into thin air? You were deep in thought about it until someone called your name. 

 

"__________? Earth to __________..."

 

Startled, you quickly say "Sorry I overthink a lot."

 

sans just laughed. "'s ok. i do it a lot too. anyways, tori just wanted to know if you're into baking so you guys would like to trade recipes and stuff."

 

Oh! You LOVE baking! "Hey Toriel! Let's do it tomorrow!" You shouted at the kitchen where you knew Toriel was. 

 

It was getting late and you knew you should go home soon. You also had to go to work tomorrow. You stood up and started to leave.

 

"heya buddy, where ya going?" sans asked.

 

You told him that you had work tomorrow. He understood completely.

 

"allright, why don't we share phone numbers?" He asked. 

 

"SANS, THATS AN EXCELENT IDEA!" Papyrus bursted out. "WHY DON'T WE ALL SHARE NUMBERS?"

 

So, before you left to go home and sleep, you shared your number to everyone. After everyone passed your phone around to add their numbers in, you realized how some people inserted their own nicknames in their contacts. Papyrus inserted himself as "THE GREAT PAPYRUS", Alphys added herself as "Mew Mew Kissy Alphys", Frisk and Flowey apparently shared phones so they put themselves as "F and F"

 

After everyone was done, you left to go home and sleep. As you turned on your music to sleep, you had a smile on your face.

 

Tomorrow is going to be awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me them comments :) (and advice if any)  
> Also, I listen to music before I sleep, so why not reader-chan? :)


	4. Pastries and ADHD featuring manga! (I need more creative titles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You bake out and learn more about the undertale family! They learn more about you in return!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll/we'll edit this later if there's any mistakes  
> (There's a lot)  
> Hiatus is over!  
> Special thanks to Joysauce! Without them I'll be bored over the summer. Also they're awesome! Go check then out!

The next day was pretty normal. You went to work, edited newspapers, and walked the way home. While you were crossing the street, your phone rang. You looked at the contacts and it said "Toriel (Goat mom)"

Huh, that's funny, it didn't say "goat mom" before. But you picked up the phone.

"Hello?" You ask.

"Hello, ___________" Toriel said with a sweet voice. "Would you like to bake with me today? If you are not busy, of course. Everyone agreed for pastries tonight"

You HAD to agree. Baking is a number 1 for you! So after deciding which recipes the two of you will make, and some arguing because you said that you'll buy some spices at the store, you hung up and ran to the nearest supermarket.

_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_

 

You knocked on the door with a bag full of groceries. Wait, let's rephrase that. You barely knocked the door when Papyrus shoved the door open.

"HUMAN! I WAS EXPECTING YOU!" Papyrus said excitedly. 

You jump back, a little bit startled. 

As you quietly said hello to Papyrus, you stepped inside. You as you looked around you could tell the new home was more homey-er than yesterday. Undyne was playing on the piano while sans was reading a book about puns on the couch. Frisk was feeding Flowey... flower food?  and the rest were doing whatever they were doing. 

You walked toward the kitchen and saw Toriel getting all the ingredients ready. She didn't notice you until an item from your grocery bag fell and landed with a thump. You quickly pick it up as Toriel said,

"Oh, hello __________! I wasn't expecting you so soon!" 

"Well, the earlier I come, the more time we get to bake and then eat them." you responded.

"can't argue with that knowledge." A voice behind you say.

You turned around and saw sans. That's strange... Wasn't he just on the couch...? You decided to just ignore the fact.

"Well, yea, food is awesome. And also, the more spices, the better" you said pointing your thumb to the grocery bag you brought.

"well, when you're baking, make sure you have a good thyme "

You swore you could have heard Papyrus say in the distance "OH MY GOD", and you had to agree. You simply rolled your eyes while Toriel chuckled. 

"what? don't be so salty about it"

You playfully slapped him and then turned to face Toriel.

"So... Wanna start baking?"

_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_

In the end, you and Toriel made 5 pies, 3 batches of cookies, and a dozen chocolate filled croissants. You decided to stop baking when Frisk came downstairs and said that they were hungry. You told them to call everyone downstairs and not even one minute later, everyone was eating the pastries with milk.

"Wow punk, I didn't know you could bake this good." Undyne complimented between bites.

Frisk teased you that even though your baking is good, Toriel's is the best, no matter what.

You stuck your tongue at Frisk, and they just smiled back.

At that point, everyone quietly stuffed their face in for about 5 minutes until Asgore broke the silence.

"So, __________, where do you work? I think you told us before but I forgot" He asked apologizing.

Well, what a great conversation starter. "Well, I work at the newspaper." You started. "It was a pretty boring job until you guys broke the barrier. Now The newspaper is litterally forcing me to work overtime so all the stories can be published and purchased in time."

"We're sorry? I guess??" Undyne apologized???

"Nah, it's ok. Anyways, you're the highlight of the world right now. So, where do you guys work? " You ask.

Toriel started. "Well, my child, I'm a teacher at a school."

 "But not just any school!" Undyne suddenly stands up, knocking over her chair and startling everyone at the table. She smiles proudly through a mouthful of chocolate and pastry, "It's the qu-Toriel's very own personal academy! She opened it up herself and I'm the gym teacher!"

You nearly choke on your cookie,  
"You have an academy?"

Toriel flushes in embarassment and subtly motions Undyne to sit back down,  
"Well....I wouldn't really say an academy....Just a small school I set up for all the children in the Underground. There's a lot of them and sadly, not many human schools are accepting them."

You nod soleumly and edge your eyes around the corner of the table. It really was a nice house. Very spacious with warm carpets and plush furniture soaking up any uneasiness one might typically feel when in a a stranger's house. The whole room felt soft and cozy, as if it were a room ripped straight out of your childhood home. Much better than the cold, gray walls of their own house. No matter how many years they had spent living there, nothing ever felt as comforting than the house they were present in. A house filled with warm chatter, the sweet scent of cooling pastries, and the golden sunlight shafting through the flowing curtains

 "Uhh.....Hey, _______.....you still there?" 

A voice cracks into your conscious and you blink out of your nostaligic daze to see the whole table staring at you. You can feel your cheeks automatically burning up,

"Huh? Oh yeah! Yeah. Sorry for spacing out. I do that often. ADHD and all..." You let out a laugh to help ease the tension but immediately stop when you hear how ridiculously fake and forced it sounds.  
Crap. Get it together already.

Everybody is still staring at you, but now, their gazes show the solid glow of concern. You flush even more, desperately resisting the burning urge to cover your head in your hood. 

Great. Now they're worried about you. How freaking wonderful.

"ADHD?" Alphys lifts an eyebrow at you, "Were you diagnosed?"

Normally, you hated talking about the stupid disorder, but now, any conversation topic was welcome, no matter how distasteful,

"Uh, yeah. I was. When I was 6, I think. But I take meds now, so it's really not much of a problem at all." False. Those stupid pills that your doctor kept on prescribing you did practically nothing. You still wandered off topic more than often and got distracted by the subtlest of things. Like a little child. And when you're practically an functioning adult with a paying job, it's more than annoying.

 You watch as Frisk tugs on the sleeve of Toriel and pass a few quick signs. Toriel smiles warmly and says, 

"ADHD is a mental disorder, my child. It stands for Attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder. It can make a person have a difficult time paying attention and can cause some problems with things like patience and restraint of words and actions."

Frisk nods in response and continues nibbling on an oatmeal cookie. You begin to feel sweat beading on the back of your neck. This was certainly not a conversation you'd rather be having. 

The whole table gets lapsed in silence again, with the occassional shifting of a plate or creak of a chair being the only sound present. You squeeze your eyes tight and try focusing on a small stain on the tablecloth, steeling yourself through the awkward silence. 

"so."

You lift your eyes to see Sans fiddling with his jacket zipper and leaning back on his chair. Guess awkwardness never fazes him.

"so." He repeats in a level baritone, "other than working on the news and baking cookies, what else do you do?"

Although grateful for a question that didn't involve your ADHD,  you couldn't help but crave about someone that wasn't yourself. 

 "Umm....I read a bit..."

"Oh! What sort of books do you read?" Toriel pipes up.

"Just...uh..sci fi and fantasy novels.." You rub your neck in embarassment. Way to sound more childish than you were already making yourself. Only little kids read those kinds of books. Should've just lied and said you read mystery or romance novels. Something that adults would read. 

"You mean like manga?!" Alphys perks up from her chair, her voice soaring 2 octaves higher in excitement. You're slightly surprised by the change of attitude in the seemingly shy girl. "Not really...?" You say, but immediately regret it when Alphys noticably deflates in disappointment. You jump to fix your mistake, "I mean, yeah! Yeah, I read some of the pokemon series... and the kage bushin no jutsu is cool..." You respond.

Alphys squealed in delight. "So you do like manga!" She shouted

"Kind of, but if you're that into manga and anime and that kind of stuff, you should meet my friend Robin. He's really into that stuff." You said.

Robin is your best friend since, like forever. But, for the sake of time, let's talk more about him later, ok?

"Sci-fi... heh. I like that genre." sans said as he interrupted Alphys.

"You do? Do you watch Doctor Who?" You asked hopefully. So far, you knew only one person who knows that show.

"Never heard of it" sans say. "The title's pretty funny too. Is it good? I haven't seen a good sci-fi show in a while"

"Man, I have to show you it. I have too!" You shout. "Everyone to the T.V!" You dashed towards the T.V and turned it on .

Everyone was confused, but they headed towards you. Toriel brought a plate of cookies so everyone could eat them while they watch.

"You know this is the wrong fandom, right?" Flowey muttered. Nobody heard him.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~ ~•~ ~•~

He watched from the window from where they watched a strange tv show. Even though nobody could see him, he could see everyone. Even though everything thinks that the the impossible is impossible, he can do the impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robin is reader-chan's best friend :D They met in 4th grade when Robin was bullied, Reader-chan came to the rescue and they became friends ever since! Reader-chan tells Robin everything, and vice versa.  
> .  
> Don't worry my friends, this fic is gonna get dark in a bit >:D  
> *cue evil laughter*  
> (Also, tell me in the comments about your opinion in Pokemon go.)

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... how was it?


End file.
